Sun, Sea And Sand
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Sequel to 'Thrills'. Rose enjoyed the fair so much she wants to do something similar again a bit longer this time... makes loads more sense if you've read 'Thrills'.
1. Spain

Summer Holidays

Chapter One: Spain

Here it finally is, the long-awaited (well, a couple of weeks) sequel! I've been taking a break from writing to listen to my mp3 player and do homework, but I'll be back on form soon ... if the ache in my arm from a booster jab isn't too bad ...

_Dedicated to Scout Girl. Hope you feel better soon!_

**Disclaimer:** Never have owned Doctor Who, never will.

* * *

Rose sprinkled fish food into Doctor and Rose's tank. They swam eagerly to the surface to gobble down the flakes. 

Doctor was first up there. He swallowed flakes like his life depended on it - Rose could almost see his scaly little stomach swelling. It was already quite big enough for a small fish.

"Doctor?" Rose called through the TARDIS, talking to the Time Lord, "Come here!"

He hurried in, a slightly concerned look all over his pale face. His hair was tousled and he was wearing a dressing gown and what looked suspiciously like Howard's pyjamas.

"What's the matter?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing's the matter," Rose almost forgot what she was going to say as what the Doctor was wearing registered, "You've been asleep? You don't sleep!"

"Well, I was tired. I decided to try it again. Can't say I enjoyed it, I had these weird moving pictures in my head that weren't real and they frightened me ..."

Rose, giggling, knelt in front of the fish tank again.

"By the way, has Doctor always been that fat?"

The real Doctor knelt beside her. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and looked closely at his orange namesake.

"I think so. He's a little porker, isn't he? Mind you, if this is anything to go by ..."

Rose had finished feasting and was floating around at the bottom, sucking on gravel, while the Doctor continued to eat.

"Yeah, he's just a pig. Unless ... unless he's pregnant, I suppose."

"He?"

"Well - she. Same difference." The Doctor got up and took off his glasses, "But that's not really likely, fair fish put on weight fast." He put his hands on his completely flat stomach, "Ooh, better start doing more sit-ups!"

"Shut up, you!" Rose laughed, "Where are we, anyway?"

"Good question. Nowhere, really. Why? Where d'you want to go?"

Rose looked at the fish. She remembered the day they'd been won - at the fair with the Doctor. It had been so much fun. With a smile, she remembered the horrible catapult ride the Doctor had insisted on coming on with her - and the shocking news she'd received afterwards.

Shocking. But good. Great. Excellent - the best news ever.

"The fish'll be fine, even if they are pregnant at all, won't they? They won't need special care?"

"No, I'll be all right having a baby right here, right now if I want. The TARDIS can help if I do." The Doctor pulled his dressing gown around him tighter, "Why?"

"Why? Because remember the fair?"

"I still feel sick from that catapult thing, let alone remember it!"

"Well - why don't we do it again? Have a day off?" Rose grinned as an idea struck her, "Or seven? In Spain! At a five star hotel beside a golden beach with gorgeous warm sea ..."

"Rose!" the Doctor interrupted, "Are you suggesting we go on holiday?"

"Couldn't hurt, could it?"

"But - isn't it fun, getting into trouble all the time?" The Doctor looked a little hurt, "Or is it me? Am I getting boring?" He gave Rose a gorgeous, sad-but-smiling-slightly look that could have melted her, "Don't you love me any more?"

"Of course I do!" Rose assured him, "It's just I love you when we're having holidays, too!"

The Doctor looked into Rose's big, pleading eyes.

"Mine are bigger," he said.

"What?"

"Oh - doesn't matter," the Doctor sighed, "Just - look, if it makes you happy, I'll take you to Spain. Then I'll get dressed."

"Wow! Really?" Oh, Doctor -" Rose threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much, I'll pay for everything, I promise ..."

"You'd better, you know I don't have any money."

"I know -" Rose stood on tiptoe, kissed the Doctor on the cheek - then the other - and then the lips, because she couldn't resist, "Come on, then!"

The Doctor grinned and started pushing buttons and things on the TARDIS control panel. He as good as attacked a switch or two, then turned to get dressed, leaving Rose alone.

She walked around pointlessly for a few moments, smiling at the Doctor. He wasn't there, but she could still see his fluffed-up hair in her mind. She really wanted to flick it - it was so cute.

A sudden jerk made her fall over backwards. She screamed in shock, trying to get up, but the TARDIS was shaking so badly it was impossible.

The Doctor reappeared.

"We're here!" he said brightly, adjusting his tie and pressing a couple more buttons, "Shall we go and see how warm it is out there, then?"

"If it is warm, you'll boil in that coat!"

"If it is warm, I'll take it off. Is that all right?"

"Suit yourself."

Rose hurried to to the fish tank to say goodbye to Doctor and Rose.

"See you in a week!" she squealed, unable to conatin her excitement. She dashed back to the Doctor, pleased to see he hadn't yet brushed his hair. She fluffed it up happily.

"Ready then?" he asked her, a bit scared, but happy all the same.

"Yeah," Rose smiled. She took his hand as he opened the TARDIS door.

And they stepped out ...

Into the pouring rain.

After Rose had overcome the shock of water running down the back of her neck, she turned to the Doctor. She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't bring herself to yell at that face.

To some extent, however, she had to over the rain.

"This isn't Spain!"

"I know!"

"Where is it, then?"

"I'm not sure - I think it's a seaside town in England somewhere, though ..."

"So - " Rose shook water out of her hair, "What're we going to do?"

* * *

More soon, it seemed like a good place to end. Please R&R! 


	2. Caravan

Sun, Sea and Sand.

Chapter Two: Caravan

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! --Takes breath-- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I just deleted everything I'd written because of that stupid 3-day login thing! By the way, the weird look from last chapter is meant to be the one from the front of 'The Resurrection Casket' if you were wondering.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

"Well - for a start, you can go back into the TARDIS. You'll freeze - you're only human, after all." The Doctor was looking through the rain at their surroundings, "This looks like some sort of forest." 

It was, indeed, very green. And wet. Rose's hair was plastered to her head. The Doctor's was, too. He was examining a bush when he suddenly leapt back with a yelp.

"What? What's wrong?"

The Doctor put his finger in his mouth.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me," he said in a muffled voice.

"Why won't I?"

The Doctor paused before continuing, "I pricked my finger on a rose."

Rose began to laugh.

"Sorry! I should've warned you I was sharp."

"Wel, I'll let it pass this time, but no second chances!"

Rose backed into the warmth of th TARDIS. It was a warm surprise after having freezing cold liquid pouring down her neck.

She only had to wait a few minutes. The Doctor soon returned, his wet face grinning happily.

"Come outside! I've got a surprise for you!"

Rose felt sorry for the surprise out in the rain. It was better to rescue it as soon as possible, whatever it was.

She went outside and found a huge, creamy-coloured, shiny new caravan. On the front was a huge, silvery-coloured, shiny new car.

"Oh my - where'd you get these?" Rose gasped, stroking the caravan's slippery side.

"Rose - I can take you anywhere in time and space, and you're asking where I got a couple of sets of wheels? I'm ashamed!"

"I was ju- are we staying here, then?"

"Well, if you want to, of course. What do you think?"

Rose hesitated. She thought about sunny Spain, tanning on the beach and drinking fruity cocktails with the Doctor. He, oddly, was wearing his coat and suit.

Then she thought about her and the Doctor playing cards in the caravan. They cooked beans on the little stove and dashed out to the toilet in the middle of the night.

"I think I should get in the car!"

The Doctor opened the car and locked the TARDIS.

"See you in a week," he whispered, making sure Rose couldn't hear him. He stroked his ship and joined his girlfriend.

Rose was fastening her seat belt. The Doctor turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life.

"You do have your driving licence, don't you?" Rose asked nervously.

"I - erm, think so, yes."

The Doctor started to drive. He carefully towed the caravan out of the trees and into the sunshine-mixed-with-rain. They pulled onto the road and soon looked like normal holidaymakers.

"So - where are we staying?"

"There's a site just down the road, according to the TARDIS. I can use the psychic paper to get everything we need, don't worry."

"The only thing I'm worrying about is your driving. Especially towing something that big!"

The Doctor was driving as carefully as he could - a bit too carefully, in fact. They were doing about twenty miles per hour.

"Doctor, you need to speed up a bit," Rose whispered, indicating a car behind them. The driver was looking very angry.

"It's OK, the turn-off for the site's just up here -"

The Doctor turned on the indicator and pulled into a side road. They were, according to a sign, on their way to a caravan and camping site.

"Just up here -"

They drove into it. The Dcotor, sighing happily, pulled up beside Reception.

"You wait there while I pull some strings, see if I can't get us near the playing field." the Doctor winked before getting out of the car.

Rose looked around the site. The rain, although heavy, was slightly less so than it had been before. The sun was trying to shine through, leaving a huge, bold rainbow in the sky up ahead.

The Doctor returned, again wet and smiley.

"We're right next to it! Come on, let's go!"

He hopped into the driver's seat and slowly drove the caravan to an empty space near the park. Luckily, it was very near Reception. It only took a couple of minutes.

The worst part, however, was reversing the caravan into the pitch. After nearly twenty minutes they were just about there - Rose, the Doctor and two neighbours were just pushing the van into the space.

"Push - push -" the Doctor groaned, "_That's_ it! Thank you very much -"

It took hour to get the legs down, the awning up, and the electricity and water set up. But, at last, they were ready, and Rose found herself enjoying a cup of strong tea at the pull-out table.

"This is the life," she smiled, trying to see through the rain.

* * *

Was it a bit rushed? I'm sorry if it was, but it's not easy to make setting up a caravan sound exciting fanfiction material. Have you ever tried it? If so, try it again. Yaaaaawwwn. 


	3. English Weather

Sun, Sea and Sand

Chapter Three: English Weather

Typical, it's raining now. Well, what great inspiration.

I'VE DONE IT AGAIN! WHEN WILL I LEARN?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. Got it? Good.

* * *

Rose sighed. The rain was still hammering down on the caravan, sounding ten times louder on the metal. 

"What're we going to do then?" she asked, staring morosely into the bottom of her empty mug. She thought longingly of Spain and beaches and cocktails.

"Why don't we eat? It must be around lunchtime," the Doctor suggested.

Rose checked the time on her phone. It was around one in the afternoon - her stomach gave a rumble and she knew the Doctor was right.

"We don't have any food. And we can't go out in this weather."

"Check the cupboard, I'm sure you'll find something in there."

Rose, puzzled, got up and opened one of the cupboards in the unit under the sink. It was full of tins - a lot of beans, in fact.

"I suppose you did this then?" she smiled, pulling out a tin of beans.

"Yep. Why, who did you think it was?"

"I don't know ..." Rose found bread in another cupboard and was soon cooking up lunch. While she was looking at their provisions, she'd also come across a bottle of champagne in the fridge. The Doctor had just smiled and winked.

"Ah, beans on toast," the Doctor said happily as Rose placed his plastic plate in front of him, "I love it even more than beans beside toast."

"Shut up," Rose laughed thickly through a mouthful of beans.

It was quite enjoyable - watching the rain drench the outside world as they shovelled hot beans eagerly into their mouths. Rose even had a giggling fit when a man ran past after his little girl on her trike. She nearly choked on her toast and the Doctor had to smack her on the back.

They'd been so hungry their plates were clean in two minutes flat. Rose cleared them away and searched around for something else. There was a cupboard stuffed with mini muffins and biscuits and chocolate and more.

"Oooh ... stop spoiling me, Doctor," she moaned, grabbing handfuls of junk food and dumping them on the table.

"This has got to last the week, so steady on!"

A whole bag of cookies lasted a couple of minutes. Rose had to force herself to put the rest back - though when the Doctor nipped out to the toilet block later she sneaked a muffin.

When he came back, he seemed to bring the sunshine with him. There was still a slight drizzle, but it was no longer cold and too miserable.

"It's nicer out there now, d'you want to go for a walk? See what's what, look around the site .." The Doctor faltered, suddenly frowning. Rose frowned too, wondering what could be wrong. The Doctor laughed out loud.

"You'd better look in a mirror before you go, though," he snorted.

Rose checked in the mirror behind her - her mouth was covered in muffin crumbs. She brushed them away, blushing.

"You go and wash your face," the Doctor chuckled, "And let that be the last time you steal muffins from me!"

Rose ducked into the bathroom which was, like the rest of the van, well equipped. She even gave her teeth a quick brush and dabbed spot stick on her face, just for the sake of it. And the minty freshness in her mouth gave her the urge to kiss the Doctor. She didn't bother trying to fight it.

The Doctor locked the caravan behind them and picked something up from the awning. Rose took hold of his free hand, smiling.

"I love you," she said.

"Hi to you too," the Doctor replied, trying not to laugh again. Rose, a bit annoyed, ignored him for a short while.

They seemed to be walking towards the playing field. Rose cheered up instantly - the weather hadn't been improved long enough for any children to be outside yet. They had it to themselves.

"Can we go on the see-saw together?" she asked.

"Well, it's still soaked, so unless you want a nice wet bum ..."

Rose sighed, returning to her sulk. She could withstand worse than a wet bum, and the Doctor knew it.

She cheered up a second time, however, when the Doctor produced a frisbee.

"Are you up for a game?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

The Doctor threw the plastic disk across the field. Rose ran after it, her hair blowing about behind her. She picked it up - her hands were red with the chill, but at least she wasn't dripping wet any more.

After a few minutes frisbee playing, Rose was out of breath. She watched the frisbee fly past her and towards the climbing frame, and decided she'd retrieve it before having a rest. She walked, catching her breath, until she was within five metres of the climbing frame. She broke into a jog - and slipped on the muddy grass.

"Rose! Are you all right?" the Doctor yelled. He started running after her.

Rose got up slowly. She couldn't feel any pain anywhere, but she was shocked. Her face felt very cold. She licked her lips to warm them up - and got a mouthful of mud.

"Eurgh!" she cried, spitting onto the grass. She spat and spat until the taste had gone. She nearly hit the Doctor, who was panting after running all the way to her.

"You all right?" he repeated, then he chuckled at her muddy face.

"Well, apart from this .. fine, yeah."

"Come on -" The Doctor clambered onto the climbing frame and hoisted Rose up after him. They sat together, looking down at the frisbee.

"Have you got a hankie or anything?" Rose asked pathetically.

"Oh - sorry, yeah, I should do ..." the Doctor fished around in his pockets until he came across a spotted handkerchief, "Here -"

Rose wiped her face gratefully, "Thanks."

The Doctor was laughing again. "Your poor face - dirt doesn't like you today, does it?"

"It seems not," Rose muttered crossly, "I would've so laughed if it was you covered in smelly muck."

"Hey! Did I laugh at you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well, that's OK then." The Doctor put his arm around Rose, serious now, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You need the Doctor." The Doctor hugged Rose tightly. She snuggled up to him, smiling.

Perhaps the English weather wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Again, I'm tired. I must sleep and dream about ideas of what's coming next! Please review! 


	4. Walking In A Wet Wonderland

Sun, Sea and Sand.

Chapter Four: Walking in a Wet Wonderland

Weirdly, I have lots of inspiration from muddy dog walks ... so let's incorporate that into the story! (What's so weird about dog walks, I hear you say! Well - I don't have a dog.)

A lot of the things in here are based on one of my favourite caravan sites ever. Particularly the dog walk, which is why it's so detailed. Sorry! It probably doesn't make any sense from a someone-who's-never-been-there POV. Sadly, I've been there, so I can't tell.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

They stayed huddled together on the climbing frame for a long time. The rain was still gently trickling down around them, though it didn't bother the pair as they chatted and laughed. That is, until some young children arrived with their mother and kept shooting them slightly scared glances. 

"We'd better be off, I think," the Doctor muttered, sliding onto the ground and picking up the frisbee. Rose slipped down too, straight into the Doctor's arms. He grinned; this set Rose off.

"Come on," she said, and they set off.

It was only a few short minutes before they passed the site dog walk. Of course, this was also empty. The Doctor opened the gate leading into it.

"Shall we go in? I mean, you are a dog in another universe, aren't you?"

"Oi! Shut up," Rose said, half-serious, "I suppose, then ... it looks like it could be a nice walk, anyway..."

She was right, the Doctor thought, looking up at the walk ahead. There was a short stretch of grass, ending in a gate. Past this, you could go one of two ways: left, into what looked like a field for dogs to run around in, or right, up a hill and along the top until you were looking down at the start of the walk. What was beyond that was impossible to see.

Rose started walking along the grass, carefully avoiding dog mess. The Doctor followed her. They didn't talk to each other; they were both trying to avoid making a mess of their shoes.

It was a relief to reach the gate. The hill seemed to be the cleanest part - clearly most owners took their dogs into the field.

"Are you scared of heights? No? Good." The Doctor didn't give Rose a chance to speak as he lead the way up the hill.

It was a hard walk to really describe - the hill was long and thin, looking down on the caravan compound and games room. The dog walk gate was at the other side of all this.

The view grew better and better as they walked gradually higher and higher. At the peak, the hill turned round, so that directly below there were the caravans in storage.

"Wow, we're kind of high," Rose breathed, gawping at how steep the hill was in front of them, "This is the strangest shaped hill I've ever seen, and that includes any on other planets!"

"It's on my top ten, too," the Doctor replied, standing next to her, "On Gallifrey, we had this one strange hill - it was all lumpy, and ..."

"Hey, look!"

The Doctor turned. Rose was behind him, indicating a stile.

"There's more down here! It's like a field, but also the other side of the hill! It's a - a - a fill!"

The Doctor joined her. Sure enough, on the other side of the stile was a field - a field, by the looks of it, that was full of weeds and a derelict old farmhouse. Nevertheless, it was very pretty, and great walking material.

Rose was already at the top of the stile. She pointed down to the bottom.

"Look - there's a village right down there! They've got a load of horses!"

The Doctor leapt lightly over the stile.

"Wow ... if it wasn't so wet, thorny, thistly, cowpatty, uneven, steep and tall, this would be a great hill for rolling down!" he remarked, indicating the lumps and bumps.

The hill directly in front of them was too steep to walk down. There was a well-trodden path stretching almost to the other side as it slowly crawled down. This was obviously not a field for growing crops in - it showed signs of being home to animals such as cows or sheep during the warmer months.

This triggered something in Rose's head. She suddenly realised she had no idea where she was. Time-wise.

"Do you know when we are, Doctor?" she asked, as they began the descent. The path was taking them towards the farmhouse.

"When? Erm ... no, not really ... thank you for reminding me, actually, must find that out."

"Yeah, might help..."

"It doesn't really bother me, you know that."

"Well, you're not the only one on this holiday, you selfish -"

"Don't say that next word, or I might just leave you here!"

They had reached the farmhouse - up close, however, it was more like a tiny old castle in need of some serious renovation. It was surrounded by a fence bearing a 'Danger - Do not enter' sign.

"I wonder what would happen if we entered?" the Doctor wondered aloud, tentatively putting a foot on the fence.

"Not much, but I wouldn't advise it. There's a very tiny chance it might collapse," Rose observed the crumbling walls, the tangled weeds, "But who cares? That probably won't happen!"

She vaulted the fence.

"Rose!" the Doctor called, "Look, I said I wouldn't advise it ... come back!"

"No! It's all secret and cosy in here, come on!"

The Doctor looked in tentatively.

"Rose - it's full of weeds."

"Yeah, meaning no one ever comes in here!"

The Doctor sighed, watching Rose disappear into the darkness.

"Oh, all right, then," he muttered to himself, leaping over the fence and joining his companion. She was exploring the small, overgrown area without a trace of fear. The Doctor didn't really want to admit he was scared.

"I knew you'd join me," Rose laughed, looking up and seeing the Doctor creeping through thistles and sticky weed.

"I didn't really want to leave you, what if this thing falls down?"

"Relax, Doctor -" Rose bounded over to him, took his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "If this place was that dangerous, there would've been a sign!"

"Erm - Rose?" The Doctor indicated the back of the 'danger' sign.

"Oh, yeah -"

Rose stared for a moment. She looked like she'd left her body - until she suddenly pulled the Doctor under an arch in the castle so they were standing in a dark, dingy sort of room.

"Can you see out?" she asked quietly.

"Not really, no -"

"Well, in that case, no one can see in -"

And, before the Doctor could say or do anything, Rose's arms were round his neck and she was kissing him.

This changed everything. There was no need to fear the derelict old building any more - at least if it fell on them, they'd die this way.

It seemed like an age before anything happened to split them up. At least, it was like that for the Doctor. Thinking about it, it was probably only a couple of minutes.

A loud barking cut through the chilly air. A second later, a huge golden retriever bounded into the room and started jumping up at the Doctor, panting and begging for fuss.

Overcoming the initial shock, the Doctor stroked the dog's fluffy head and laughed, seeing the funny side. Rose was clutching her heart, gasping for breath.

"Oh my God - " she wheezed, "Oh - I nearly died then, did you-?"

"I saw!" the Doctor was laughing even harder as he noticed Rose, still shaking, "It gave me a bit of a fright, too!"

"_Deefa!_" called a man's voice, from outside, "Come on, Deef, off we go! Where are you, boy?"

The dog's ears pricked up momentarily before he ran off to follow His Master's Voice.

"Right, maybe it wasn't the best idea to come in here," Rose said quietly, looking at her feet.

"I told you so," the Doctor grinned, "I love dogs, though. It's just hard to keep them in TARDISes."

Rose peered out of the castle, making sure the dog's owner was gone.

"Come on," she whispered, "Let's go. There's nobody else about."

They walked carefully through the long grass and weeds and climbed back over the fence out into the field.

"Now where ...?" the Doctor examined the area all round. They could go back up the hill, out down a road, or through a big gate.

"What's through there?" Rose asked, pointing towards the gate.

"I don't really know ... it looks grassy though ..." the Doctor hurried through the grass, avoiding cowpats and thistles, "D'you want to go and see?"

"Well - what if there's - like, a bull there or something?" Rose followed the Doctor, unable to see what he was looking at.

The Doctor turned to her, an expression of disbelief on his handsome face.

"We've been through so much together, Rose, d'you think a bull is going to drive us away?"

A wide grin spread across Rose's face as she took the Doctor's hand.

"Course not," she replied, and they started making their way to the gate.

* * *

Sorry it's been _such a long long time just trying to ease the pain ... oh yeah ...(November Rain)_

Anyone have any idea why I capitalised 'His Master's Voice'? If you can tell me, I'll reply with a smile, but it's pretty obvious really. I wasn't going to, then I noticed what it was, and realised how cool it was, then decided to pop it in. How random am I?

Anyway, I must thank fendstrat.chick, because I wasn't thinking of writing anything until I got a review for this - the first one in ages - and remembered all you fans of this out there crying because you weren't able to read this amazing fic. Also, I love the Stratocaster! It's my second-favourite guitar ... to the SG, of course ...

Oh yeah, and the dog was a posthumous tribute to faramirlover's dog, Deefa, who we all miss whenever we go to her house. :'-( He was the most lovely dog I've ever met.


End file.
